Scalpels are a class of knives used in the surgical environment for a variety of uses including incising, stabbing and shaving human and animal skin and tissues. Conventional scalpels used for this purpose have a stationary blade. The blade is always exposed thereby creating a hazard of inadvertent puncture to an operating room team member or to any other person who may come in contact with a scalpel, especially who may come in contact with a used scalpel. For example, in some emergency situations, a surgeon must work quickly and hand instruments back and forth to assistants. It is dangerous sometimes because the sharp scalpels can accidentally cut or jab the personnel's hands during the operation. Certain fatal infections can be transferred to individuals through small cuts. The primary hazard of skin puncture is the possible transmission of an infectious agent, such as H.I.V., hepatitis B. and hepatitis C. The sequelae of scalpel injuries are emotionally traumatic and potentially expensive for the institution involved. In the operating room, scalpels cause 18% of injuries. Reusable scalpels, which require blade removal in order to reuse the handle, cause more than twice as many injuries as disposable scalpel.
To reduce injuries from scalpel blades, a variety of strategies are needed that address the different mechanisms of scalpel injuries. The use of a retractable scalpel in the operating room will eliminate the simultaneous handling of sharps by two people. Thus, scalpels with retractable blades that can be placed in a protective position during passing of the device and after use have the potential to prevent a large proportion of scalpel injuries to as much as 65%.